Two hearts two minds
by twice the rogue
Summary: Originally 20 day challenge; eleven Spirk stories, including Spock first realizing he is gay, McCoy and Spock saying goodbye to Kirk, Kirk telling stories  to his unborn child, and a strange love triabngle between Spock/Kirk and the Enterprises AI
1. McCoy's bad day

Twenty ficlets in twenty days? Bit of a personal challenge to myself to keep coming up with ideas and trying to turn those ideas into proper stories. Hopefully instead of getting in the way of my other fics it'll work as a warm up exercise and stop me from taking three or four days off. So here we go, Spock/Kirk mayhem.

* * *

><p>Summaries list<p>

Day 1: McCoy has a really bad day on shore leave (M-rated) with Spirk.

Day 2: The ships computer is given an artificial personality. The problem is it falls in love with Spock creating a strange love triangle (T-rating, probably).

Day 3: Cute Spirk, Jim finds out Spock is not perfect. (T-Rating)

Day 4: Fifty years after Jim's death McCoy himself is dying. He makes a request to see Spock to repair his one regret in life. (K rating)

Day 5: Spock and Nyota are having some troubles in the bedroom, Spock does some research into Human sexuality and takes a large step forwards in discovering who he really is. (M rated)

Day 6: Five times Jim said fuck and it was a bad thing, one time it wasn't. (M rated) Silly Spirk.

Day 7:Jim tells his unborn child a story about three bears.

Day 8: Spock overhears McCoy and Jim having a private conversation.

Day 9: Spock cuts his hand. Jim takes care of him.

Day 10: A LOVERS TOUCH For the first time McCoy notices the way Jim touches Spock.

Day 11: Spock and Jim look after an abandoned baby.

* * *

><p>Oh, rated M for slight slashy male love.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek and am not making profit off of this.

McCoy's Bad Day.

Chaos was the only word that descried the day. It was simple unadulterated chaos. Half the ship had been given shore leave on a scarcely inhabited little planet with beautiful mountains forests and lakes. So naturally despite the fact that McCoy himself was on shore leave he had been called to a mass of new Ensigns who were projectile vomiting because they had not scanned the water for viruses before diving into the lake for a swim. Needless to say that area weren't so picturesque anymore.

Then as McCoy had been sat enjoying a nice mint jubilee he had made on the Enterprise and brought down with him to the planet his communicator had rung again. This time Ensign Chekov had slipped whilst climbing one of those mountains and had managed to dislocate his shoulder and bruise his ribs. Sulu panicking had called him to check it was safe for him to be moved so that he could be beamed up. After a quick scan, an injection of pain killer and a good ol' wrench of his arm back into it socket their youngest crew member was right as rain.

McCoy had only just found his spot under a tree again when he had got a call from Lieutenant Uhura.

"Hello Doctor, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"That's okay, what can I do you for you?" McCoy said cheerfully hoping that perhaps the young lady would invite him to join her for a hike in the woods or perhaps to watch the sunset together. Unfortunately it was just business as usual.

"I was wondering if you could lend me a regenerator for a moment?"

"Oh, have you injured yourself?"

"Something like that."

"Well don't worry your pretty little self about it I'm on my way."

It had turned out that Uhura had tried to make friends with a little primate a bit like a spider monkey except it had two heads and as she had offer a piece of replicated banana to one of its little head the other had got jealous and bit her hand. A somewhat bittersweet first contact to be sure. McCoy had been glad that she had felt comfortable calling him off duty until she had drop the bomb shell that she had not wanted to beam back up to the ship because she was meeting their Scottish engineer for a hike through the woods and a sunset picnic by the lake.

McCoy had headed back to his spot beneath the tree lamenting over the fact the Scotty had probably only accepted because of the offer of fresh sandwiches not the offer of infinite delights of Nyota's long limbs and subtle curves. He cheered himself slightly with the thought of the lunch in his satchel good ol' southern fried grit patties, cold chicken, bread rolls, salad and to top it all off a slice of nurse Chapels homemade Bourbon and chocolate pecan pie a recipe she had perfected just for him. Except as he approached the spot of shade he could hear a strange chirping sound. He paused, they hadn't detected any dangerous animals on the planet but it was right to always be weary. He stepped slowly and quietly around the tree. What he saw were three little creatures which looked to be a cross between birds and reptiles with scales, beaks and wings. He would have chuckled at the little excited squeaking of the little trio if it weren't for the fact that they were excited over his lunch. They had managed to get into the air tight container and all but destroyed his carefully put together meal.

"Oi! Get away from that. Get away."

He ran at the bird lizards screaming and waving his hands. They looked up at him, little heads cocked to the side. Then their happy little chirping turned into a strange high pitched whining and two more of the little creatures landed. They raised their wings at him and started squawking.

"Look, there maybe more of you but I'm still bigger than you all put together so scram."

The creatures moved into a V shape and started to advance towards you. McCoy felt a slight shiver of nervousness, they did seem to know how to stand up for themselves. Then suddenly all five of the creatures scales shifted backwards and long spines like a porcupines slid out along their backs. One squawked and a long spine shot out its back and wizzed past McCoy's hand,

"Aw Danmit."

McCoy ran abandoning his mint jubilee, destroyed lunch and the medical text he had hoped to read.

Three hours later McCoy had managed to lose the little bird creatures. Healed two more projectile vomiting cases, two deep cuts and an allergic rash on a certain part of a security guards anatomy, people really ought to look before they urinate. And had stealthily nicked a sandwich of Scotty as he was distracted sticking his tongue down Uhura's throat. As the sun began to set he headed to the little log cabin he had been assigned to along with Spock and Jim. He felt a calm fall over him for the first time that day as he saw the warm lights of the quaint little cabin. He imagined a night watching Spock and Jim playing chess, chuckling quietly at Jim's futile attempts to flirt with the unaffected stiff lipped Vulcan. Or perhaps Spock (who had been commanded by Jim to take shore leave) would be sat in a corner catching up on paper work or reading some long tedious text on quantum dynamics in the field of whatever. Then he and Jim could get drunk and recount all the near misses and dishonestly claimed successes they had experienced over their years spent at the academy together.

He heard something like a groan as he reached the door of the cabin. He immediately knew it was made by Jim, they had shared a room for four years and there had been a lot of groaning in that four years. But Jim's coitus groan was a lot like Jim's fed up groan so he didn't hesitate to push the door open. He wish he had. Two bodies sleek with sweat and intertwined in a mass of moving limbs were outlined in front of a warm fire. They seemed unaware of McCoy's entrance. At least if they were aware the caresses did not stop. McCoy could not move for two minute. He did not know whether it was shock or horror or some mixture of the sort. Jim. And Spock. Naked and moaning and kissing passionately. As McCoy stared Spock's hand reached down and grasped at Jim's thigh lifting it, Jim responded by bending it up over Spock's own lean pale thigh. Then Spock's hand moved down the back of that leg and dipped down over the curve of Jim's buttock and..

"AHEM!" McCoy coughed.

They stopped immediately looking up at him with one bashful glance and one green cheeked glare.

"Hey Bones. Good day?"

McCoy sighed.

"I'll find somewhere else to sleep." He answered heading passed them to the little room where he had dumped his belongings that morning.

"That is unnecessary Doctor. The Captain and I will cease our activities if they disturb you."

"No. You just continue and i'll.." McCoy floundered realizing he'd just told the hobgoblin to continue fingering his Captain. Without another word he grabbed the sheets and pillow from his bed and avoiding looking at his two entwined friends walked back to the door.

"Bones?"

He paused, his hand on the door handle.

"Where are you going to sleep."

"I'll find somewhere."

He closed the door behind him and walked quickly out of hearing distance. He paused, he actullay had no idea where he was going. Looking around him he saw a small crop of trees fifty yards off. He set off knowing that was the best place he was going to find before the sun set over the horizon and he was plunged into darkness on an unknown planet.

Once he reached the trees he laid his blanket down making a small bed and climbed in. It was not the most uncomfortable place he had ever slept and considering how tired he was from the disastrous day he knew he was likely to get some sleep.

Still, a night under the stars couldn't be too bad, right?

His silent question was answered with the grumble of approaching thunder.


	2. Love Triangle

Okay, I'm really enjoying this challenge that I set myself, I'm having more fun writing than I have done in months, it's really loosened me up. So here's the one I wrote today (though I did outline it last night) I was kind of sad to be putting it up here because I really enjoyed it and was giggling as I wrote it (then again it is set to my own sense of humour so I would). I felt it deserved to be published on it's own and not get lost in a group but never mind. Tell me if you like it, or don't like it .

I'd say this ones only a T rating

Day2

Love triangle

7:00

Jim watched the view screen as the Enterprise disengaged from Star Base seven and drifted sideways till they were at a safe distance to go to warp. They had been chosen along with a smaller science vessel to try out a new computer feature. For twenty-four hours their computer would have an artificial personality. The Enterprise had been set some simple tasks in the surrounding area, measuring radiation from the closest star, doing some training moves and doing a partial evacuation. Then they were to return to the base the next morning and hand in reports on the new computer feature and whether it helped or hindered the running of the ship. Star Fleet scientist hypothesised that adding a personal touch to crew/ computer interactions would raise efficiency by fifteen percent.

Jim pressed the small com button on the side of his chair.

"Ready for warp Mr. Scott?"

"Aye Captain."

"And the program, ready to turn it on?"

"Aye Captain, she's a ready to go."

"Okay Mr. Scot, fire her up."

"Yes sir."

Jim smiled at his enthusiasm. Two minutes later the little lights on his chair flickered.

"Mr Scot?"

"She's up and running."

"Thank you Mr. Scot."

Jim stood up. Although it was only for twenty-four hours he was eager to hear the voice of his ship. His lady.

"Computer... " He didn't know what to say. "Are you there?"  
>"<em>I'm here Captain."<em>

Jim was slightly taken back by the suaveness of the voice; it was a voice like velvet with a slight flirty hint to it. It was the voice that if he had heard in a bar several years ago he would have immediately sought out. Put simply, the Enterprise sounded hot!

"Are you ready to go?"

"_Yes Captain."  
><em>

"Okay. Mr. Sulu, you heard the lady."

"Yes sir."

10:12

They had reached the star at full warp and put themselves in orbit around it.

"Mr. Spock, start running your tests."

"Yes Captain."

Spock turned in his seat and started tapping away at all the various buttons taking readings from all the ships sensors.

Jim loved to watch him work. When Spock was interested in something his mind was fully on it. His brow always furrowed slightly and he started breathing through his mouth and his long fingers would dance around the keypads. Jim was shook out of his daydreaming by the computers voice. She, or it rather had been quiet all through their journey. Jim had been told that it would only answer questions so it shocked him to hear the voice seemingly speak of it's own accord.

"_I love how you push my buttons Mr. Spock."_

Spock turned to Jim, he saw the flicker of irritation on his face. He had not been happy to hear of the fleets plans. In Spock's mind computers were perfect because they didn't have hang-ups like personalities or emotions.

"What was the purpose of this Captain?"

"It adds a personal touch Mr. Spock."

"_And I do enjoy your personal touch Mr. Spock."  
><em>

Jim felt a sudden flare of anger. And then felt rather stupid about it, he often got jealous about people hitting on Spock but this was an artificial personality. It was just words, it was not possible for the Enterprise t try and make a move on his boyfriend.

"Computer, get on with your job or I'll stick a screwdriver into one of your sockets."

"_I know what I'd like Mr. Spock to stick into one of my sockets. "_

_"_That would result in painful injury on my part."

"Spock, don't encourage her..it."

12: 07

Jim glanced at the fresh food buffet and headed straight for the replicators. He had been having a longing for noodles all day, perhaps with some beef and green peppers in a soy sauce. For the last hour all he had been doing was thinking about noodles and watching the chronometer ticking away. He found the right card in the draws and slotted it into the machine. There was a humming and then the little glass divides slid open and showed Jim exactly what he had been waiting for a steaming saucy bowl of noodles.

He took the plate of noodles and went to sit with the rest of the bridge crew. Spock had been left in charge of the bridge as was often the case. Jim sat down and took a moment to listen to the excited chattering of Chekov. He and Sulu were planning on hitting the bars at the star base the next night and Sulu had promised to be his wing man and to help the nineteen year old ensign to pick up some girls. Though in all honesty Jim didn't know whether Chekov was excited at the prospect of the girls or of spending a night off ship with Sulu.

Smiling at the good mood of his youngest crew member he drove his fork into the noodles and took a bite. His mouth was immediately filled with a strong acidic taste, it was like rotting fruit. He spat the food unceremoniously back into the bowl. Sulu looked up at him.

"Captain?"

"Replicator must be broken."

"Mine is alright." Uhura said.

"I'll give it another go, might just be a bad lot."

Jim stood over and walked back to the replicator. He quickly found the card and put it back in the slot.

"_Second helping captain? You are getting rather fat."  
><em>

For some reason it seemed to Jim that the computer had taken on a rather catty tone.

"I'm in good a shape as I've ever been."

"_Mr. Spock likes a more streamlined figure you know, like my own. He often admires my blue prints and my intricate inner workings."_

"He admires my inner working too you know." Jim raised his arms in the air. "Why am I having this conversation with a computer?"

13:52

McCoy looked around the canteen. He usually went to lunch at 13:00 hours and sat with Jim or Uhura or anyone of several ensigns. That was the one of the things about being a ships doctor; everybody comes to see you at some point. You also get to know everybody's names and faces and everybody's business. In that sense it was unlike any other position in ship as most people only got to know those in their own departments. Even Jim didn't know the names of everybody on ship though he tried more than most captains.

But today he arrived just as the canteen was emptying, the Alpha shifts three lunch break periods were over and only stragglers who had been caught up in something else like himself (filling out forms to receive next months Startus Measles inoculations). He spotted Engineer Scott just sitting down at a table towards the back of the room. He and Scotty didn't get a chance to talk often but even when they did they found very little to talk about. Scotty was in love with the ship, he adored it and if given the chance would talk anybodies ears off about engine capacities and warp field generators and all sorts of things the McCoy really didn't care to think about. As long as the ship kept up he didn't care how it was done.

He helped himself to the sparse offering left on the fresh food buffet and took a seat across the table from Scotty. He watched with disgust as the man bite into a large fried sandwich filled with various kind of meats.

"Do you know what that stuff will do to your colon?"

"Aye, but I prefer not to think about it."

McCoy leaned back in his chair but decided not to go into a lecture. He couldn't say he knew Scotty well enough to be comfortable lecturing him.

"So," He started not sure where he was going with it. "The ships new personality is a nymphomaniac with a thing for hobgoblins."

Scotty smiled .

"Aye, well they use the old personality indexes from the academy to match the computers personality to the Captain's personalities for what they call 'greater working harmony."

"Well I'd say their well matched but I doubt it's going to lead to harmony."

Scotty looked seriously at McCoy as if trying to sum him up.

"Tell me Doc, are you a betting man?"

"What did you have in mind?"

17:32

Jim walked into the rec room, his eyes immediately found Spock setting up his 3D chess board. Although Spock and Jim played chess on a regular basis Spock still played against the computer if Jim was busy. Jim smiled and walked over. Spock looked up at him. Something softened in his eyes as when he saw Jim. It had taken Jim over six months of being in a relationship with Spock for him to detect that little sign of affection. But now he adored it.

"Fancy a partner?"

"I would like that Jim."

"_Excuse me Captain but I believe he was about to play a game against me."  
><em>

Jim stared at him, he guessed that Spock had been planning on playing against the computer. Except now the computer was able to want to play against him.

"Technically the computer is right Jim. "

"Oh come on."

"Now that the computer has a personality it would be rude to neglect to play a game against it once I had programmed it to do such. "

Jim stared at his boyfriend not quite believing that he was being turned down for a computer.

"Fine, see you later."

He stalked out the room feeling rather annoyed but he reminded himself that Spock had promised to sleep over in his quarters tonight and Spock never broke a promise.

19:30 hours.

Spock bent his head under the stream of water. It was not often that he allowed himself this luxury. He enjoyed the steam, and the hot almost scalding water that ran over the back of his neck and down his back. As he emptied some of the spiced scented shower gel Jim enjoyed onto his hands and rubbed it between his palms to make a lather. He was usually meticulous in his washing, feet, then ankles, then claves and so on finishing with his hair but tonight Jim was waiting for him and he was filled with that slight enjoyable apprehension, that tension in his stomach. He wanted Jim's hands on him, he wanted to feel the edges of his welcoming mind.

As he rubbed the lather over his chest he heard a strange noise coming form inside the solid wall next to him. It sounded strange to his ears like a groan and he wondered if one of the internal pipes was about to burst. He turned the shower off and listened carefully for a minute. He did not hear the sound again. He turned the shower back on and continued to lather up.

A minute later he heard the sound again. This time he did not turn the shower off but stopped and listened again trying to identify the source of the sound. He had the strangest feeling at the back of his mind, a tingling as if he were being watched. He quickly watched the soap suds off shut down the shower and got out.

"_Please don't stop on my account."_

"There are no security cameras in crew quarters."

"_I maybe blindfolded but all my other sensors are tingling."_

Spock grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"_Spoilsport."_

_22:00_

Spock pressed his lips gently against Jim kissing him slowly and deeply. They had the whole night together, no reason to rush. They could allow for some lazy kisses and caresses and let their desire for each other build. Though Spock already desired Jim, he always desired Jim. He long for these moments when he could be alone with him and could stroke his hands over those smooth planes of flesh. To bury his face in his neck and breath in his scent.

Spock pushed Jim slowly back to the bed and they slowly undressed each other. Spock still marvelled at the simple beauty of Jim's body. He doubted he would ever tire of it. Spock was just starting to reach full arousal when he felt an icy blast of air hit his bare skin. He shivered and sat up. Jim laced his fingers through his hair and tried to pull him back down but a minute later they had both sat up and dragged the blankets around themselves. The temperature of the room had dropped to the minuses. Spock tried to stop his teeth from chattering and failed he reached down foe his and Jims clothes handing Jim's over and pulling his own on quickly.

"There must be something wrong with the heating system." Jim stated.

"Computer?" Spock felt a deep shiver go down his spine as he spoke.

"_Yes darling."_

"Wait! Wait, did you do this on purpose computer?"

Jim looked furious.

"_I have no idea to what you are referring."_

"Computer please return the heat to it's usual setting."

_"It's lovely and warm in your own quarters Spock, just how you like it."_

"Turn the heat on now!"

_"Shan't"_

"That's it!"

Jim got up from the bed and walked over to the intercom on his wall. He pressed it and spoke into the little grate.

"Mr. Scott, hit the emergency off button on the artificial personality program now. It's malfunctioning."

"Aye Captain."

_"Spock stop him. We could be together Spock."_

"I am sorry. Although you are a magnificent machine the finest I have ever seen. I require the company of flesh and blood."

The lights of the room flickered on and off for a few seconds and then returned to normal.

"_Goodbye my love."  
><em>

"Captain, the program seems to have shut it's self down." Mr. Scott announced over the intercom.

"Take it out just to be sure."

"Aye Captain, and thank you."

"Thank you, for what Mr. Scott. Have you also been suffering from sexual harassment?"

"No sir, me and the doc had a bet that you would shut the program down before the twenty-four hours. Another ten minutes and I would have been out a bottle of scotch."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mr. Scot."

Jim turned back to Spock happy that their strange little love triangle was over. Just as he turned he saw a flicker of sadness flicker over Spock's face.

"Spock, are you alright?"

"I am fine Jim. Let's go to bed."

Reviews?

I think tomorrow I'll be doing a short fluffy Spirk .


	3. Not even Vulcan are perfect

Day 3.

Not even Vulcans are perfect.

Jim crept into the room. Spock had only moved in two days ago and already Jim's usually cluttered quarters had been cleaned and polished and reorganised. The first two days they had both had the same shift but today they had completely different hours. Jim tried to be quiet knowing Spock was either meditating or already in bed. He undressed in the living space laying his clothing neatly on the sofa then he walked up to the door of his.. their bedroom.

He paused at the door fascinated at how even though all he could see of Spock was a dark bulge in the bed he felt his heart skip a beat. Smiling fondly Kirk walked around the edge of the bed. He could hear Spock's slight breath and see the slight shifting of the sheets that went with that breathing. He climbed into the bed almost scared of waking the Vulcan.

He lied silently next to his lover, their bodies not touching. He longed to wake him up and kiss his lips, to tell him how his shift had been and to wrap his arms around him and curl into that impressive body heat of his.

As he laid there thinking these things and staring fondly at the outline of Spock's sleeping face Spock jaw dropped open . He drew a long rattling breath and then made a strange snorting noise out of his nose.

Jim stared down at him momentarily shocked then as the noise came again he couldn't help but start to laugh. He covered his mouth and tried to smoother his giggles but with every long pig like snore Jim found it more difficult and finally, he lost control.

"Jim." He heard Spock's voice say softly.

Jim let out the loud laugh he had been holding back.

Spock shifted in the bed to face him.

"Jim, why are you laughing?"

"You snore!"

There was a moment silence then Spock spoke stiffly.

"Vulcans do not snore."

"Like hell they don't."

"It is a physical impossibility for Vulcans to snore."

"It's okay, I don't mind. "

"It is not an issue of whether you mind or not Jim. Vulcans do not snore. "

"Well you do."

"I am not having this conversation."

Spock turned back round. Jim couldn't help laughing again. He reached around and took Spock's hand squeezing it as he pulled his body up close next to him.

"Spock." He whispered.

Spock didn't answer.

"I'm glad you're not perfect. I was starting to wonder if this was real."

He felt Spock respond by relaxing in his arms and stroking his fingers along his.

"It is real Jim, unlike my alleged snoring."

Jim smiled and buried his nose in Spock's neck.

"Okay." He muttered. "Topic dropped."

"Can I go back to sleep now Jim?"

"You can, but your snoring going to keep me awake."

* * *

><p>Not sure what i'm doing tomorrow but i'm playing around with an idea with McCoy and Spock as old men. Spirk naturally.<p> 


	4. McCoy's regret

Okay this one mentions a lot of happening's in the original films, search for Spock and Generations specifically and one episode of the Original series. I'm kind of making the assumption that despite the happenings in the 2009 films everything in the other films also happens. I hope it make sense.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was sterile, lacking in all those added decorations Humans seemed to enjoy adding to their spaces, pictures of landscapes, flowers, reading material. Spock approved. The seats could have been more comfortable though. A tidy nurse came out the room. She looked over at him.<p>

"Mr. Spock?"

"Yes."

"He is ready to see you now. Do not be too long, he is very tired."

"I shall only be as long as he wishes me to be."

"Very well. There is a button on the wall to call me if needed."

"I shall keep that in mind."

Spock walked through the door into McCoy's room. Unlike the waiting room outside this one was anything but uncluttered. There were pictures on the wall. An old Kentucky farm house with a big wrap around porch. McCoy's daughter Joanna in her wedding dress. Spock had heard that Father and Daughter had long since patched up the rift caused by her parents divorce. The final picture was of the bridge crew of the Enterprise. All smiling widely, the doctor stood to the side belonging with them because of his attachment to them all but not officially one of them. In the middle of the crew sat in his chair was Jim. His hand was held up close to his face, a wise smile his eyes glancing to the side. Spock could hear the ghost of his laugh as if he were in the room with them. He turned to the bed, he noticed the brightly coloured flowers stood on the side tables and the little trinkets collected over a lifetime, all there to link Leonard to the people he had lost.

As he looked around the room there was a steady beeping of the machines around the bed, life monitors, and pumps filled with pain killers and nutrient mixes. The man in the bed was deeply winkled. His hair was still full but grey. Spock looked at his hands, lying on top the bedsheets. The veins stood out a bright blue against the papery skin. The man's eyes were closed but Spock knew time was short.

"Len?" He said softly.

The old man in the bed looked up at him and gave a grin.

"I'm dying so they call in the hobgoblin." His voice was thin and rasping but it still held the notes of humour it had always held.

"I believe you requested my presence several days ago. I apologize for my lateness I was off planet."

McCoy's eyes crinkled in the corners as if he were trying to remember something.

"Yes, yes I suppose I did. Man reaches the end of his life he starts to think of his regrets and try to do something about it. What are you doing over there? Come here where I can see you. My eyes aren't what they used to be you know."

Spock walked slowly to the chair placed by the bed. McCoy turned his head to watch him and Spock saw those cool blue eyes watching him. Those eyes still held a lot of intelligence and shrewdness.

"If you believe that it will ease your mind you may tell me of your regrets Leonard."

"You are my regret Spock."

Spock remained quiet. He had not seen Leonard in close to fifty years but he immediately knew what he was referring to.

"One hundred and twenty three years old. If it weren't for all those years of running after you and Jim I guess I would have lived as long as a Vulcan." He let out a painful wheezing cough, it was as if his old lungs had finally had enough of breathing. "And who'd want that?" He finished after the coughing fit had subsided.

Who indeed Spock thought. They were all gone now. Spock had spent the last twenty years concentrating on improving relations between the Romulans and the federation. He had received the notices as each of the crew members of the Enterprise died, those that had made it through active service and into retirement. Others had been lost long ago. He had never come back to earth though not till now. Not for the funerals or remembrance services or to say goodbye. But McCoy had been there through it all. Jim's best friend and trusted confidant. It would be a dishonour to Jim to ignore a deathbed summons from him.

"Your regret Leonard? " Spock prompted him trying to force his own mind out of the past.  
>Leonard took a deep rasping breath.<p>

"Do you remember the time with the .. what were their names, the Tholians? They were the ones that built that net around the Enterprise."

"The web, yes I believe so."

"You remember?"

"That was the first time I thought I'd lost him."

"He left a letter, to the both of us. To be read after his death. He wanted us to trust each other. To work together. He wanted us to look out for one another."

"Yes, I believe it contained words to that affect."

"I didn't carry out his wishes."

"We have both allowed for this distance between us."

"Don't you.." He coughed again. And Spock offered him the glass of water on the side table. McCoy waved him off. "Don't you be making excuses for me just because I'm dying." He rasped once he got his breath back.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you at Jim's remembrance service. I shouldn't have shouted at you for not crying, I shouldn't have said any of the thing's I said. I knew you loved him, I had you in my head for long enough to know exactly what you felt for him. That's my regret Spock, it's the only one I have."

Spock bent closer to McCoy. It would do no harm to tell him.

"I did cry Leonard. And if you are seeking my forgiveness then you have it."

"Do you think he would forgive me Spock? You knew him better than anybody."

"Yes. He loved you."

The emotional words were still difficult on his tongue but as he grew older they did become easier. He could never be embarrassed of the emotions he and Jim had shared and through his bond he had known of Jim's strong affection for McCoy, at times he had even been jealous of it.

"He loved you from the start you know."

Spock did not answer.

"I knew from the look he gave you at that god damned awful academy hearing. He could respect somebody who stood up to him you know. He told me he admired your strength, the way you handled the Enterprise despite the pain he knew you were in. He admired it when you came back onto the bridge to help him. You had him from that day onwards you know. Despite all the others over the years, he was always yours."

"It was I who denied him for those years, not the other way around. I could not admit love for a man, any man. Let alone my Captain and friend."

McCoy nodded. They sat together in silence for a long time and Spock wondered if the old doctor had drifted of to sleep. But then he spoke again.

"Why were we never friends Spock? Why did we keep antagonising each other? I think we just got used to it in the end. "

"You always saw my Human side. To everybody else I was a Vulcan but you knew of my emotions, you saw the thing's I wanted to hide. You and Jim, you knew me. I could allow him it, grudgingly at first, but I could allow it. But not you, you seemed more Human than Jim. To me he always shined with something .. beyond Human, something beyond any species. He was so real to me yet unreal both at once. It was like at times he did not exist in this universe with us, the universe with it's rules and laws. They did not apply to him. But he was linked to me, always with me, parted but never parted."

Spock didn't add 'till he died'. He did not like to remember the way half his soul had been painfully ripped from him that day.

"He was one lucky bugger. He always thought he was invincible, and that's what kept him alive for so long I think. The way he didn't believe in giving up 'I don't believe in no win situation.'" McCoy gave a chuckle.

"I always though he was invincible too. Illogical I know, but Jim was the most illogical part of my life. And the only time of happiness I will ever know."

McCoy reached out and placed a hand on top of his and gave a weak smile. Spock did not mind the touch. He could feel the weakness of the man, the tiredness but also a growing calm.

"We were both blessed to have known him."

Spock gave a slight nod. McCoy let go of his hand.

"Do you still have regrets Leonard?"

"No."

He smiled weakly again and closed his eyes.

"You know I think I would like to rest now."

"Of course."

Spock stood up and looked down one last time at the last remain crew member of the Enterprise. Jim would have been happy to know that McCoy had led a full life. To have become Earth's oldest man and to have die with no regrets. Spock knew his own death would not be so calm, he had many regrets most of which could never be repaired. McCoy's breath had already become even and less laboured with sleep. Spock lifted the limp hand and placed his lips to the back of his hand.

"Goodbye my friend."

Two days later Spock took his transport to Star base five. From their he would get another to a mining planet and then a third to Romulus. He doubted he would ever step foot on Earth again. McCoy had died in his sleep, two hours after he had left him. His last link to Earth and to Jim was dead. All that remained of the Enterprise and of Jim were memories.

* * *

><p>Reviews always recieved with a smile.<p> 


	5. The confusing unknowns

Okay, a pre-Spirk. So some Nyota and Spock in this one.

Okay, I still have several ideas but they're for longer one-shots and I'm not going to have tIme over the next few days.. so any suggestions. Any challenges?

**Day 5: The confusing Unknown**

Monday Night.

Spock laid his head back down into the soft pillow. He could feel Nyota's breath against his stomach as she gave slow wet kisses to his skin. She took her time working downwards. Then she dragged her body up his. The silk of her under-dress felt good against him. He looked into her wide brown eyes seeing the deep desire there. He closed his eyes as she kissed him and ran his hand down to the small of her back pressing her against him so he could feel her warmth.

Then the moment he had come to dread came. She reached down with those long delicate fingers and undid the buttons of his regulation slacks. She dipped her hand down and stroked his organ. She ran her fingers over him, up and down and then dipped her thumb over the head. Spock laid, waiting, trying to relax then trying to imagine Nyota withering under him. It didn't work. His organ would not harden.

He could feel Nyota's disappointment. He knew she wondered if the fault lied within her but he did not have that comfort. He knew it was him. She glanced up at him and gave him a small fake smile. He knew she was trying to let him know that this did not matter to her, that she cared for him and would wait for him. He knew only the second two were actually correct. It did matter to her, she was growing frustrated. She kissed his lips again lightly.

"I am sorry." He whispered against her lips.

"No, Spock it's alright. It's been a long day perhaps I should just go to bed."

Spock ran his hand up and down her back again.

"Nyota, I know what you want from me... my Vulcan heritage.."

"I know, I know there are limits to what we can do. But I still love you." She kissed him again, firmly this time as if to prove her affection for him.

"I know you do." He said quietly as she got up and found her dress.

"Zip me up." She said standing in front of him.

He did the zip up for her then she turned kissed him once more on the lips and left.

Spock threw himself back on the bed. He wondered if it was his hybrid D.N.A. Letting him down but part of him knew it wasn't.

Tuesday Night

Jim had been inviting Spock to his poker nights for months but Spock had always turned him down. It was not that Spock did not like his company, but he preferred to be the sole focus of Jim's attention as he was on their weekly chess nights. But Jim had been more adamant that he come tonight because they were missing two of their usual circle. Spock had given in because he too felt he could use some company.

So here he was sat in Jim's quarters with Jim himself, doctor McCoy and engineer Scott. They all sat at the table each with a glass of whisky even though Spock did not care for it. Jim laid out the rules of the game in what Spock thought of as his 'bridge' voice; the slight hint of command that demanded attention and respect from the listener.

"No Sulu or Pavel tonight?" Scotty asked as he shuffled the cards.

"No the boys have a hot date. I think our young Russian brothers finally going to get his cherry popped." Jim answered peering over his whisky glass with a slight smirk.

Spock found himself looking at that smirk for a long moment. Jim seemed to notice and meet his eyes with a questioning look.

"Excuse me Captain. What doe the phrase Cherry Popped mean?" Spock asked, partly because though he had heard this phrase he did not know what it meant and partly to hide the fact that for no reason what so ever he had been starting at Jim's lips.

Jim put his glass down lightly licking those lips.

"Lose his Virginity." He explained patiently.

Spock felt confused. There were certain aspects of other species biology that he had always ignored as they were not pertinent. When he had noticed Nyota's interest in him and decided that unlike other females who pursued him he would not find her company irritating he had researched human female anatomy. At the time he had seen no reason to research Human male anatomy which was why he now felt the need for confirmation.

"Do you mean with Sulu as his partner?"

"Yeah." Jim said with a note of stating the obvious.

"Homosexuality is rare on Vulcan." Spock said by means of explaining his confusion. "It is not talked of."

Jim paused with his glass hovering half way to his lips. Something dark crossed his face. He set the glass down with a rather decisive clink and stared directly into Spock's eyes.

"What are you saying Spock? Do you have some sort of problem with Chekov and Sulu?"

"No problem Captain. I was merely curious; I have never considered the biological nature of a relationship between two men."

The tension in Jim's shoulders loosened and he gave a relaxed smile.

"Uh... Doctor?"

"I think that's a matter you'd be more comfortable researching on your own." McCoy said to Spock.

Spock gave a slight nod.

"I believe you are correct Doctor."

Wednesday Morning

The ship was in transit between picking up supplies at a star base and dropping them off at a colony planet. There was no rush so the ship travelled at warp three making their journey leisurely. It also made shifts rather slow. Most of the crew had used the time to recalibrate their instruments and fill out late reports. Spock was always on top of his reports and recalibrated his instruments once a week. He wished to spend the time working in the lab but he was required to spend at least two hours of his eight hour shifts on bridge. That being the case he was doing a survey of the different radiation levels in that segment of the galaxy.

He could not seem to concentrate on the work. The happenings of Monday night kept running through his mind and distracting him. He looked over to Nyota at the com station. She was tapping her fingers lightly against the edge of the station. She gave a light twitch of her leg and a little sigh.

Spock knew she would not deal with this frustration forever. He might bring her to orgasm by other means but he knew that she desperately wanted to consummate there relationship. And in her culture she was not wrong to want that, they had been together eight months. She had helped him through his mother's death. Been a tender and sweet friend and he had revealed emotions to her he had never revealed to anybody else. He loved sleeping by her at night and feeling that comfortable warmth beside him. He cared deeply for her, and he knew she was a beautiful woman but he had never been aroused by her. He had never been aroused by any woman. Arousal was not common for him. Having not been through the pon farr he had not reached full sexual maturity. But he awoke sometimes to find his organ stiff and at other times but he did not know what caused it. He could not seem to be able to gain control of that organ. He did not like that a part of his own body could betray him.

Friday night

Spock lay in bed looking down at Nyota as she snuggled softly in his arms. He had continued their nights activities until she was sated. A part of him felt obliged to pleasure her. He had to make up for what he could not give her. He found he could not sleep, he felt restless. He affectionately tucked the strands of hair that had fallen across her face back behind her ears. He did not want them to awaken her. Then he slowly detangled himself from her and walked to the small office connected to his quarters.

He sat at the computer and started to search their documents for some new papers to read. He could not find anything that caught his attention right at that particular moment of time. He remembered the conversation on Tuesday night. How he had questioned Jim on matters of human sexuality, he had found the situation somewhat awkward. He thought it best to answer any further questions he had through his own research. It would not do to live amongst Human's without making an attempt to understand all their ways.

He typed in the codes to access the interwebs and waited for a connection. The ship only had access to the webs on Fridays due to the complications of setting up the connections, finding the satellites and the amount of data streaming through into the ships computers. When the computer had connected to the web he researched Human homosexuality. He looked through papers on psychology, relationship dynamics and then moved on to the physical side of things.

He found something strangely interesting in Male intercourse. He could not say what it was about the anatomical pictures that made him want to know more. He looked down the results of his search until he saw a file contain a video. He hesitated, some things were private between two people but he supposed that they had given permission for the file to be uploaded and his curiosity was as high as any Vulcan's.

He pressed the button to the link and the screen was immediately filled with a picture of two naked men. Both were men of medium build tanned dark haired. He watched unable to take his eyes away as one man grabbed the erect organ of the other and started stroking it as Nyota often stroked him. The reaction in the other man though was very different, his eyes flickered closed, his mouth opened and he gave a groan. Spock felt a his mouth go dry with the sound of that moan. He watched them move onto the bed and kiss with fever their hands continuously working at each other, smoothing over the lean muscles and flat planes of their stomachs. Scratching and pinching at the tight nipples on the well formed pectoral muscles.

Spock felt his heartbeat increase, his breath coming short and most peculiarly his organ choose at this moment to stiffen. His body felt hot but he could not stop staring at the computer screen as the man on top slide down the others body and took his throbbing organ in his mouth. He was watching so intently that he did not hear the soft footsteps approaching behind him.

"Spock?" He heard his name whispered.

He stood up quickly and guiltily knocking the PADD and communicator off his desk so the banged as they scattered onto the floor.

Nyota stared at hi sleepily and then they flickered up to the computer screen. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She stepped forwards.

"Spock?" This time the voice was louder and somewhat harder, he could sense confusion and for some reason a touch of pain in that voice.

"I could not sleep." Spock explained bending to pick up the fallen objects. She could sense her watching him closely. As he stood he saw her eyes flicker down his body. He knew she had noticed the evidence of his arousal. The arousal she had never been able to rise in him.

There was silence for a long moment. Spock did not know what to say.

"Is that why?"

Spock was puzzled.

"I do not understand."

She was shaking her head, her eyes closed and he could see a tear slip down her face.

Spock took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off.

"Don't.. I just don't..why, why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to tell you Nyota."

Nyota shook her head.

"Drop it Spock. I can't ..I can't talk to you now. We.. I .. " He watched her struggling for words looking lost and unsure of herself. He didn't like that he had caused this. He cared for her and to see her so hurt and confused made him ache slightly. He watched her walk away from him. She raised her hand to tell him not to follow her. He sat back down at the computer turning the screen off. He knew hat there was something very wrong, not just with his and Nyota's relationship but with himself.

Nyota came back in fully dressed. He stood up, he had not expected her to leave.

She raised her hand.

"I'm angry." She said slowly. "I feel stupid. But I will forgive you. Just give me time. I do .. I do love you Spock." Her voice cracked on the last words and she walked out the door tears steaming down her face.

"I know." He whispered after her.

He remained in his chair feeling heavy as if weighted down. He did not like that he had upset Nyota so much and he lamented what he knew was the end of their relationship. He did care for her deeply.

Why had he never felt the way he felt when he watched that film when he was with Nyota?

He raised his hand to his brow. He felt so tired suddenly, so lost.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	6. colourful language

AH, No ideas fro tomorrow I'm going to have to just sit at the computer and hope for something to come along or I'll have to fall back on one of the classics, drunk Spock, Pon Farr, first kiss..

Okay so this one is basically just me playing around with all the various ways of saying Fuck and having a bit of a joke with Spock not quiet understanding the word and figuring it means Jim's annoyed because every time Jim say's it his annoyed at something, except one time. Yeah not a good description, but hey, silly and fluffy and a little naughty. Oh and it's my first try at one of those 5 +1 things.

Day six : Colourful language

M- sex and bad language

1-

All of the bridge members turned their heads to the view screen. The Romulan war bird that had just appeared had not been picked up on their sensors. So its appearance had come as a complete surprise, even Spock felt his eyebrows head for his hair line.

Jim stood up slowly.

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath then he turned to Spock.

"Spock, why did our sensors not pick that up?"

"It appears that they have a new shielding that deflects our sensors." Spock answered calmly. Then his attention was quickly drawn back to his instruments as they gave a small beep.

"Captain! They are arming their torpedoes."

"Sulu shields on full!" Jim shouted.

The instruments started beeping more incessantly warning them of an approaching torpedo.

"Sulu, get us out of here!"

The ship shook as they were hit the roar that meet their ears

There was a large blast and they were hit by a missile. Spock turned just in time to see the Captain stumble and make a grab for his chair.

2-

Spock had spent a pleasant morning touring the labs of the star base. He was contented but ready to return to the Enterprise and to work. Jim had ordered him to leave the ship but he had not told him for how long. He decided that he would have lunch on the Base before his return though. He walked into the canteen seeing Mr. Scott and Ensign Chekov. Spock collected a fresh vegetable pasta (the star base did not have any Vulcan food on offer today) and salad then headed over to the table where the other members of the Enterprise were left.

"Good day Mr. Scott, . May I join you?"  
>" Please kommander." Chekov said pulling the chair out for him.<p>

Spock nodded his thanks.

Scotty looked up at him.

"Jim made you leave the Enterprise too then?"

"Yes. He commanded me to leave."

"Thee Kaptain is over there." Chekov said pointing.

Spock immediately followed the finger across the room immediately picking out Jim's golden hair amongst the crowd. Jim had become quiet a celebrity since he had saved Earth and become the youngest captain in Star Fleet history. That being the case he had attracted the attention of several young women. Spock felt strangely irritated by this fact.

Jim caught his eye though and with a small ironic rise of his eyebrow. He saw Jim pick up a plate of food and disentangle himself form the young ladies with a comment that made them laugh then he was heading towards the table. Before he reached them a young man who Spock felt he recognized from his days at the academy walked up to Jim. The way the man strut towards Jim set a warning bell off in Spock's mind. He stopped by Jim and a few sentences passed between them.

Spock could not detect what they were saying to each other but he could see the tension in Jim's shoulders and the set frown on his usually smiling face. Jim tried to walk away but the young man grabbed his arm.

"What Captain, to much of a hero to talk to us ordinary folk." The man spoke with a sneer.

"Go fuck yourself." Jim said pulling his arm out of his grasp.

"Mr Scott, what does go fuck yourself mean?" Spock asked.

Mr. Scott did not answer him because he was standing up and walking over to Jim and the other young man. Spock watched him push the man firmly away from Jim. Jim in turn grabbed hold of Mr. Scott's arm and spoke quickly and quietly in his ear. Chekov went to stand up.

"Sit down Ensign. The Captain and Mr. Scott are more than capable of handling this situation on his own.

Chekov sat back down looking rather disappointed.

Spock let out a long deep breath of air to release some frustration.

3- 

Spock watched from the window as the shuttle towing the other landed with a scraping noise. The second shuttle attached to the first by a long thick chain tilted as it landed and for a moment Spock thought it may fall over and injure those aboard but it righted itself. The shuttle bays doors closed and it began to re-pressurize. Spock stepped down the stairs and waited for the blast doors to open.

The Captain and three others from the standard planet exploration team walked through the door. As Spock feel into step with the Captain he noticed how tired the man looked. He had exited the ship 16.2 hours before. It was meant to be a simple mission to take the shuttle down onto a planet, collect some plant samples and come back up. They could not use the transport due to an unusual but harmless gas cloud that affected the transported.

Unfortunately somebody had forgotten to do a decent che4ck on the shuttle before it left the bay and it was not till on their way back that Jim had noticed something very wrong with the fuel gage. Except the problem wasn't with the fuel gage, it was the actually one of the fuel tanks. They had a pinprick puncture that with the heat and pressure of breaking through the atmosphere had increased in size. The shuttle had simply run out of fuel and had been left adrift for six hours whilst Spock organized the rescue mission.

Spock gave the Captain a full report of the occurrences on the ship whilst he had been on the away mission as they walked down the hall to the Captains quarters. Jim was unusually quiet as they paused outside his door.

"Captain, if you have a minute to spare I could inform you of where your mistake lied so that you shall not end up with the same result if a similar situation occurs."

"Oh Fuck off Spock." Jim snapped walking through the door of his quarters.

"Captain?" Spock asked confused as to the meaning of these words. He felt he caught their drift though when the door clanged shut in his face.

4-

Spock and Jim worked quietly next to each other. As he had left his shift Jim had asked Spock what he was doing with his off duty hours. Spock had explained how he'd volunteered to repair one of the science labs hydraulic systems and Jim had insisted on joining him. They worked well together each lying on their backs under the troughs where plants were grown working to mend their own sections of tiny tubing. It was a comfortable and companionable silence that Spock found to be quiet pleasant and whenever he needed a particular tool Jim would hand it to him before he'd even have to ask.

Spock watched Jim work out of the corner of his eye, lying together in the tight space Jim had a thin sheen of sweat covering his face, his hair was mussed but his eyes were intent. He seemed to sense Spock watching him and he turned his head slightly and gave that wide dazzling look. Then he looked away.

"Spock.. I..uh. I've been waiting for a chance to ask you something." Jim said his voice tinged with a nervousness that Spock had never heard there before.

"You may talk to me about anything Captain." 

Jim (he was only Jim in his mind always Captain out loud though he was often told to call him Jim)

went silent for a long moment.

"Spock I, Ah Fuck It!" Jim said. Spock glanced over to see him cradling one hand against his chest. Bright red blood seeped through his fingers.

"Jim!"

Spock rolled out from under the trough. He held down a hand to help Jim up but he did not take it managing to get himself up with out help. Spock looked down at the bloody hand and felt his mouth go dry.

"I.. I have to go to sickbay, I'll talk to you later alright."

"Yes Captain."

Jim clapped him on the shoulder as he walked out.

5-

Jim had insisted that Spock go on shore leave with them to the pleasure planet. The whole experience had been rather uncomfortable for him. When they had arrived on planet it had been early evening. He Jim and McCoy had eaten a companionable meal together but as they had eaten McCoy had been closely watching one of the serving girls. Finally the girl had come to talk to them impressed by the fact that they were star fleet officers. She had told McCoy and Jim of a small club that she liked to visit on her nights off. Jim and McCoy had immediately jumped at the chance to consume copious amounts of alcohol dance and have casual sexual relations with women they did not know. Spock had wanted to excuse himself but again Jim had given him that look, that beseeching little smile that for some reason made Spock feel warm and immediately say yes to anything Jim said.

A few hours later Spock found himself in the club. He had stood at the bar drinking water and waiting for a chance to excuse himself as various women grabbed Jim by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor to gyrate against him and nuzzle into his neck. After two hours Spock was joined by Ensign Chekov, at nineteen the young man was to young to drink alcohol so he was pleasant company for Spock. They stood by the bar and tried to talk over the loud music about the recent updates to the transporter system Scotty had been making. Spock knew that the young man's attention wasn't fully on him though as he kept glancing back to the dance floor, his eyes seemingly seeking out Sulu. Spock did not want to consider the complex Human emotions that were behind this.

A few minutes later though Spock's attention was also drawn away from the conversation. Jim and McCoy, in a state of inebriation by the looks of the both of them were having a loud conversation about a meter down the bar. Even though the music was loud Spock's delicate Vulcan hearing could still pick up what was being said. Apparently Jim disapproved of the woman who had invited them to the club as he had noticed her making eyes at another man across the bar and Jim suspected she was using McCoy to make this other lover jealous.

"Don't have a go about my taste in women when your in love with your first officer." McCoy shouted back (much to Spock's surprise).

Jim slammed his glass down on the bar making it's contents spill over the side.

"Fuck you man."Jim said.

Pointing a finger at McCoy he turned to stalked away but unfortunately his dramatic exit was ruin when he caught his foot behind the leg of a bar stool and fell flat on his face.

Spock sighed and decided it was time that he too made an exit.

_And the time Jim wasn't annoyed._

Spock closed his lips around Jim's quivering Cock. Jim's flesh was cool and salty. He pulled his head back till only the tip was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then pushed his head back down so the whole length ran against his tongue and hit the back of his throat. Jim threw his head back and gave a deep moan that sent shocks of excitement tingling down Spock's spine. He dug his fingers even further into the supple flesh of Jim's hips holding him firmly enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck me Spock." Jim whispered his voice reverberating with a kind of reverence.

Spock immediately pulled away, every time he had heard that word it had meant something bad, explosions, pain, insults...having a door slammed on his face.

"Jim." He said shocked and worried. "What have I done wrong?"


	7. Badtime storys

Thank you Kiraraven79 for your list, this story is based on the fairytales idea.

Jim tells his unborn child a story about three bears.

Day seven: Bedtime stories. (Rated K)

"Once upon a time."

"Can you not be more specific Jim."

Jim looked down at Spock with a reproachful look.

"Thirteen earth years and two months ago."

"That is adequate."

"There lived three bears. There were two big daddy bears, One big daddy bear had bark black silky fur, sexy pointed ears and a butt you could.."

"Jim is this really child appropriate? "

"Hey a minute ago you were saying there was no point in telling little Candy."

"We are not calling the child Candy."

"The little embryo a bed time story because it can't understand language yet."

"Yes, but if you insist upon this illogical endeavour you should make it age appropriate."

"What's appropriate for somebody who won't be born for another four months?"

"Three months and twenty seven days."

"Three months and twenty seven days." Jim's face clouded over with a soft dreamy look that he seemed to get whenever their unborn child was mentioned.

"So anyway, one Bear was a hot Vulcan bear... hot meaning that his body temperature was hot relative to the other bears. The second daddy bear had yellow fur. And there was a baby bear, which was all tiny and cute with his or hers daddies pointed ears. And both daddy bears loved each other and their baby bear more than anything. You want to comment on that one?" Jim asked with afond glance at Spock.

"No. It is satisfactory."

"So, all three bears lived in a big spaceship."

"Why would bears live on a spaceship? Although I have never seen a bear.."

"It's artistic license." Jim said cutting him off before the inevitable monolog.

"You are using a lot of that."

"Can I get on with the story?"

"If you must."

"The three bears liked to explore lots of other planets and got sent on special missions by Bear Fleet because they were super clever hero bears."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's a story. Any relationship that it may have to any person or peoples in real life is just a coincidence."

Spock almost rolled his eyes.

"Then one day whilst on a special mission something horrible happened. Two nasty Kilingons.."

"Do you really think it is appropriate to teach our child a xenophobic idea before it is even born?"

"Alright alright, two nasty Klingbears."

Spock glared at him.

"Came onto the ship and they knocked Mr. Scotty bear unconscious and took the baby bear."

"Jim." Spock said his voice containing a note of warning. It warmed Jim to think how protective he already was of their unborn child.

"It's okay Spock, it has a happy ending. The two daddy bears were very upset and they looked all over the galaxy for baby bear but baby bear was already on the poorly designed inferior Klingbear ship. But baby bear was a very clever baby bear, he got that from his yellow haired daddy, and he was very brave which he got from his black haired daddy. And the baby bear escaped from the klingbear's brig and snuck into the bridge and reprogrammed the computers navigation system so although the Klingbears thought they were going back to their home planet they were actually heading back to the Enterprise."

"I thought you said any relationship that the story may have to any person or peoples in real life is just a coincidence. And yet you have choose to call the bears ship Enterprise."

"I lied. Anyways.. can I finish the story?"

"If you must."

"I know you actually really want to know the ending."

"I am not concerned either way."

"So you don't care what happens to our baby bear?" Jim placed his hand on Spock's swollen stomach and looked up at Spock with big puppy dog eyes.

Spock sighed.

"Finish the story Jim."

"Well thanks to the brave and clever baby bear the Klingbears drove their ship right back into the Enterprises sensor range. And the Daddy bears grabbed their phasers and went to kick Klingbear butt. They rescued baby bear then they all transported back to the Enterprise where the daddy bears wrapped their big bear arms around the baby bear and hugged him for hours. Then the daddy bear with the black hair gave him a long lecture because even though he was a very brave baby bear he probably should have just waited in the brig to be rescued because it's safer and daddy bears would have found him in the end. But after the lecture had finished daddy bears tucked baby bear back into his own little bed and they were so happy that they had got baby bear back that they went to their own room and tried to make lots of other baby bears. The End."


	8. Overheard

Okay, not had much time at all today. Instead of saying this one is an obvious and over-done one-shot I'd rather say it's a classic. (Rated K)

Overheard

Jim Stared down at Spock as he slept. He felt so lost. Spock never got ill. IN the two years they had been onboard the Enterprise together every single member of the crew had managed to catch some kind of space bug or another and end up in the sick bay. Except for Spock. He'd been blown up, shot, had things fall on him and fallen on things, been whipped beaten and once even blinded. But he'd never got sick. Spock just didn't get sick. Sickness happened to mortal beings not god like invincible Vulcans.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like, I don't know captaining a Starship." McCoy said walking in from his office.

"Is he going to be okay Len?"

McCoy froze and looked up at him. Jim never called him Len, it was always Bones. He looked over his friends face an knew something was very wrong. He looked like a little boy, lost and uncomfortable.

"Jim, is their something wrong?"

"Is he going to be oaky?"

"Yeah, his going to be just fine kid. Are you?"

Jim swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Want a drink?"

Jim turned.

"Yeah."

McCoy turned around pretending he didn't see the way Jim touched his fingertips to Spock's hair before he turned to follow McCoy into his office.

McCoy moved his old medical books off the shelf and found the bottle of whiskey hidden behind it.

"You didn't see that."

"I never do." Jim smirked, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

McCoy got two glasses from the cupboards and poured a liberal amount of the amber liquid into the glasses.

"So, are we going to talk about why the minute Spock gets sick you start to wonder around the Enterprise like a lost puppy?"

"It just doesn't feel right when he's not there beside me."

"I think this is a bit more than you becoming set in your ways Jim."

"Yeah." Jim sighed and rested his head in his hands. " Yeah, I'm starting to relieved that as well."

"Is it more than friendship Jim?"

"For me, yeah. But for him, god sometimes I'm not even sure if he'd call me a friend."

Spock's eyes travelled to the small air vent. It distorted the sounds of McCoy's and Jim's voices but he's Vulcan hearing could still hear their words perfectly. Still he could not believe what he had just heard.

Jim gave a hysterical laugh.

"God Bones, this is the first time I've ever seen him ill. Hurt yes, but he always seems so strong and indestructible. I didn't even know it was possible for him t get ill."

"He may have green blood but he's still human, well half Human at least."

"What do I do Bones, I love him. I.. it's not just want it's deeper than that."

"I don't know Jim boy. But if he's your friend and you trust him then you should be able to tell him. At least it'll get it off your mind."

"How am I meant to do that Bones? How am I meant to stand working with him if he turns me down, when he turns me down."

"How are you meant to work with him if you don't tell him."

"Catch twenty-two."

"Looks like it. Look Jim you know as well as I do that the only thing worse than confronting a problem is not confronting a problem."

Jim downed his drink.

"Thanks Bones."

"You know I'm always here, it's not like I've got anywhere else to go."

Spock heard the sound of the door slide open, he quickly shut his eyes. He needed more time to access what he had just heard. Not allowing Jim to know that he had heard it may be somewhat awkward but it would buy him that time.

Jim walked out of McCoy's office. He could not help himself from stopping over by Spock's bed and glancing down at his sleeping face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw McCoy looking up at the readout above his bed.

"Is something wrong?"  
>"Nothing you need worry about."<p>

Jim reached down and touched Spock's hand. Just briefly, feeling comforted by the warmth as e ran his fingertips over Spock's long pale fingers.

"Look after him Bones." Jim said as he walked out the door.

Spock was suppressing the shiver that was trying to make its way down his spine. Jim had just kissed him. Jim probably didn't even realize it was a kiss but still, it was a kiss to Spock. He heard the door shut then McCoy's voice clearly aimed at him.

"You can stop pretending now Spock I know you're awake."  
>Spock opened his eyes and pulled himself up.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"My condition has improved somewhat."  
>"Good. Now, my next question, how much did you hear."<br>Spock was silent for a long moment before he answered.

"Probably more than Jim wished me to."

McCoy nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?"

" I do not know doctor."


	9. A little cut

Okay, I thought I was going to fail to upload today because I have been really ill and my head felt like it was about to explode. So another short one about Vulcan finger kisses.

(T- rating)

A little cut.

Spock looked like a Vulcan kid in a candy shop. Unemotional and assessing whether the sweets had any nutrients. Jim smile fondly at him knowing that despite this outwards experience he was having one of the best days in months. The ships had been exploring just beyond the fringes of the federation star maps. For the first four months they had mapped lots of new planets managing o explore those that were M-Class and had even made first contact. Now they seemed to have reached a lull for over a month they had drifted in space checking their sensors but only ever finding a few uninhabited planets drifting around stars that were reaching the end of their life. Even Spock had noted that although they had filled in a few blank spots on the maps they had not discovered anything new in months.

Then yesterday they had started to pick something up on their sensors. Another star not much older than earths and finally, a m-class planet. Jim immediately got half his team on checking to whether it was a safe place to have shore leave. His crew needed to relax they were all getting cabin fever and moral was getting a little low. That morning Spock had told him that the planet was safe to take a small landing party down to quickly check that there was nothing on the planet that would do them any harm.

They had landed in a deep green field abundant with plant and insect life. Spock had immediately dropped his eyes to his scanner and walked around scanning everything he could see. Jim despatched the rest of the team to explore.

"Well he's happy." McCoy said to Jim.

"Actually Doctor I am merely occupied." Spock replied his Vulcan hearing picking up the doctor's quiet comment from ten meters away.

"Spock's happiest when he's occupied with some newly discover plants."

"They may have medical properties captain, or nutritional properties that may help some of the colonies."

"I am aware of the importance of new plant species Mr. Spock." Jim assured him.

McCoy clapped Jim on the shoulder before disappearing just south of the clearing. Jim walked over to Spock, he felt that slight increase in his heartbeat like he always did when alone with Spock.

"Need an extra pair of eyes Mr. Spock?"

"You may help me if you wish Captain."

Spock was bent over a small bush. Jim allowed his eyes to drift over his lean frame, the long legs and well shaped arse.

"I wish to collect a sample of this plant Jim. I believe it may have some sedative properties. Will you pass me a samples kit?"

"Yes." Jim said walking back to the beam up point and looking down in their lock box of equipment. He found the clippers tweezers and little bag that Spock would need to collect his sample. He went to give it Spock and watched as Spock considered the plant. His eyes narrowing and little crinkles developed between his eyes. Jim knew that he was considering where best to take the sample from without causing injury to the plant. He took the small clippers Jim handed him.

"Here, let me." Jim said kneeling down by the plant and holding the little bag underneath the branch Spock was preparing to cut with his clippers.

"Thank you Captain."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jim?"

Spock remained silent as he cut the little branch and it fell smoothly into the bag.

"We are on duty Captain." Spock finally answered.

"We're alone Spock." Jim said.

Spock reached down to take the bag from Jim but he must have been distracted by something because he brushed his hand against the bush and caught it on a thorn. He gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Captain."

Jim looked down and saw a tin line of green blood appear on the broken hand. It quickly started to bled freely and before Jim's eyes he saw blisters appear on Spock's hand.

"Shit."

Jim ran towards the box again and grabbed a medical supply bag. He opened it as he ran beck to Spock finding the antibiotic cleaning wipes and skin regenerator.

Spock stood stock still looking down at his hand. To Jim it seemed as if he had gone really pale. Jim grabbed his hand; Spock flinched but did not pull away.

"Sorry, does it hurt?"

"No."

Jim held Spock's hand firmly as he cleaned the wound. He noticed Spock shiver; it was the biggest reaction Jim had ever seen him make. Then as another deep shiver ran through Spock he grabbed Jim hands. Jim watched stunned and fascinated as Spock ran two fingers over his own hand touching his fingertips with his own. Jim looked up at Spock just as his eyes flickered shut.

"Spock? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel.. I feel, strange."

Jim felt a shot of worry shoot through him as Spock crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

"BONES!"

Three hours later Spock was sitting up in a sick bay bed. Jim was stood by his side feeling a considerable amount of relief to see Spock well again.

"It would seem you were right about the sedative properties Spock." McCoy said looking down at his medical tricorder once more. "How long did you say it took to take affect?"

"Would you say about two minutes Spock?"

"I am not sure Captain." Spock admitted.

"Well I'd say two minutes."

"And did you notice anything peculiar before Spock collapsed?"

"Well, I think he went really pale. The skin blister almost instantly, he kept shivering as I cleaned the wound and then he seemed to go really lucid he grabbed my hand and was kind of stroking it.. then he collapsed."

The tips of Spock's ear had turned green as Jim had been speaking and Jim spotted McCoy's glance towards Spock.

"Would you say that was about right?" Jim asked Spock.

"I do not know. I do not remember anything after cutting my hand."

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated.<p> 


	10. A lovers touch

Very short! Ah, I know I'm naughty, tomorrows will be longer but today I had to finish a chapter of another of my stories. SPOILERS FOR TOMORROW: Jim and Spock find a baby.

Oh this ones rated k

A LOVERS TOUCH

They had not known McCoy was watching as they shared the hug. Even though they didn't know they were being viewed it was guarded, here in this little prison they could not be anything but guarded. McCoy had looked across to the other cell where his two friends were as Spock had been dragged back to the cell. Jim had been shouting notes of panic clear in his voice as the two guards had brought Spock back. Though from what McCoy could see Spock was not injured, he was walking normally with his hands cuffed behind his back.

The moment Spock's cuffs were undone and the guards had disappeared Jim had reached out to Spock and Spock had walked over to him talking in soft reassuring tones.

"I am not injured Jim." 

"I was worried." Jim replied, the words were simple but the admission behind them was not.

Jim took another step towards Spock his left arm went around his neck in a masculine friendly hug. McCoy was surprised when Spock returned it. It was then that he noticed something that sent realization crashing down on him like a tonne of bricks. Jims other hand was resting against Spock's stomach, just above his waistband.

It was a lover's touch, a familiar touch of somebody who knew a body well. He had never noticed it. There had been plenty of other touches. He had seen Jim lay his hand on Spock's arm many times when Spock had shown those slight signs of distress or confusion. He always brushed his body against Spock's back as he bent over to check his instruments. He had even brushed the hair out of Spock's eyes when he had lain unconscious in the sick bay.

Though Spock would avoid unnecessary contact with all people he always stood very close behind the Captain. He would always answer Jim's gently teasing remarks; he would quirk his eyebrows in response to Jim's smiles. To a Human his behaviour might be seen as anything from nonchalance to disdain to a half Vulcan it was a obvious display of building passion. Building passion McCoy had only just realized existed. Some psychologist he was, some best friend as well for that matter.

It was obvious to him now as he watched the men hold each other for all to long, as he saw Spock's hand slide down Jim's back comfortingly when they finally parted, those intense stares. Why had he never noticed it before? This familiarity and ease between them, they were lovers, and had been for a while. Then as McCoy watched Spock lowered his head and placed a gentle chaste kiss to Jim's waiting lips.

"I am sorry you were worried Jim." 

"I'm okay now I know you're safe. So how do we get out of here?" 

"I believe I may have an idea."

Jim was resting his hand lightly against Spock's stomach.


	11. A little inconvenience

Here we go, past the half way mark. This one is T-rated. Still low on ideas and open to requests, am playing with a spirk the musical idea but whether it works or not I don't know.

This ones a little rushed, but hey all those in this series are because I only have about two hours to write them. Plus I should point out I know nothing about babies, except you know, holding them upside down= not good.

* * *

><p><span>A little inconvenience.<span>

Jim, Spock and ten crew members were on an M-class Terran settlement planet. They were evacuating it's one hundred and forty people as a meteorite due to crash right into their settlement. Though Spock had said there was a chance it would become deflected or would break up into smaller pieces but as the meteorite was huge they were taking no risks.

Jim took a look around the farm they had just finished evacuating. People had taken all their belongings back to the Enterprise but he could not help but feel some sadness as he looked around. The carefully cultivated fields, pretty little houses and carefully put together outbuildings were all being left behind. The people who had made them, had raised families in them and built their own little society in this quiet little part of the universe may never get to return to them. They had taken it all with a 'what must be, must be' attitude that had impressed Jim but there had been a few little tears and Jim had felt sympathy for them.

He took one more look around the cute little farm hoping that Spock was right (as usual) and that the homely little place just past the main village would still be standing in twenty four hours. As he turned to walk back to the beam up point he heard a strange high pitched wailing noise. He froze where he was, he did not know of their being any indigenous animals in the area that could make the sound. He listened carefully and after a moment he heard another short wail coming from the barn.

He turned and cautiously pushed the door open. At first glance into the hay filled barn he didn't see anything. He took a slow step into the barn his hand resting on his phaser just in case. The wail came again and this time he could identify where it was coming from. He had seen the bundled up blanket on the floor in amongst the hay bales but he had ignored it. Now he approached it slowly his phaser aimed straight at it. He pulled the blanket apart slightly and took a sharp in take of breath at what was revealed. A baby.

He looked down at that little bundle. It's tiny face was screwed up as it gave another wail and Jim immediately bent down to pick it up. It gave a little choking noise and looked up at him.

"Hey, hey, shush little one."

The child was obviously not Human but he, or she, it was to young to look like one gender or another, had bright pink skin, like fuchsia. It also had bright purple eyes that locked onto Jim's and although the child was obviously really young (Jim really didn't get to see so many babies so he really couldn't say how old the child was) it seemed like it was trying to work him out. As Jim looked at the infant trying to figure out where it came from he saw that below the little mop of black hair it had little holes instead of ears.

"Where's your mommy?" Jim said looking around confused.

He was unthinkingly rocking the little child and after a moment realized that he had quietened down.

"Guess you were just lonely hey."

He turned as he heard footsteps and Spock appeared behind the door. Jim had no idea how he did it but the Vulcan seemed to have a homing system that just locked into him so he could always find him no matter where Jim was hiding.

"The evacuation is complete Jim."

"Not quite Mr. Spock." Jim answered turning around. Spock's eyes shot to the little bundle in Jim's arms. If he was surprised then his expression didn't show it.

"Is that an infant?"

"Yes."

"Where did it come from Captain?"

"We don't need to have that conversation again do we?"

Spock shot him his 'I am not amused' stare.

"Even once was unnecessary, the way you acted it out was ..disturbing."

Jim smirked.

"Jim, Where did you get the infant?" Spock asked again and Jim knew that when Spock asked twice it meant he was definitely being serious.

"In the hay stacks over there." Jim answered.

"As the planet has been evacuated I would assume it's mother is on the ship though it is not a logical place to leave ones infant."

"You don't think it was abandoned on purpose do you?"

"It would be unwise to make conclusions without fully knowing the facts."

"You think she was just in the barn packing up to leave and she forgot her baby?"

Jim said with disbelief, sometimes Spock was just a little too logical.

"I admit it does not seem likely."

Jim tilted the child up slightly so that Spock could see its face.

"What species is he? I thought there were only Human's on this planet. "

"There are." Spock said. He bent closer and looked at the child.

"He..maybe a R'dena. They are traders from the neighbouring galaxy. They only have warp one capability so it would make sense that they would choose to trade with any inhabited planet within reach. "

"Guess we'd better beam him up to ship and try to find out more there."

"Yes."

Spock winkled his nose slightly, adorably.

"Captian, I believe he has just urinated on you."

"Ah No.."

* * *

><p>The sickbay had been buzzing with people so Jim had called ahead and asked McCoy if they could take the child straight through to his office. The least pairs of eyes who saw the little baby the more comfortable with the situation Jim felt. McCoy had taken the child with the experience hands of a father and laid him down in a little cot that apparently they had lying around just for such occasions. The test that he run seemed to Jim to last for ages. It seemed that the child thought the same as it started to squirm and fuss.<p>

"You were half right Mr. Spock." McCoy finally announced. " He is a hybrid, half R'dena half Human."

Spock raised his eyebrow and Jim saw him glance towards the child. Jim knew exactly what he was thinking; he had always had trouble being a hybrid. Stuck between one culture and another, never quiet at home. Unless on the Enterprise, where he was valued. And Spock had been wanted, what would an abandoned child go through? Jim was suddenly hit with the desire to take the child in his arms and grab Spock and hold them both to him.

"The way the umbilical cord was cut suggests that it was an unassisted birth but he is still healthy, as far as I can tell it's always difficult with hybrids to determine what's normal.

"So we have a secret birth of a hybrid baby? Who was then left in a settlement that maybe about to be destroyed?"

Nurse Chapel smiled down at the child and wiggled her fingers in front of its face.

"Poor thing. What are we going to do with him Captain?"

"I ..I have no idea, there was no training in the academy for this. Spock?"

"I am also at a loss Captain." Spock said obviously unhappy at not being able to answer a question set to him by his captain.

"Well, there is a chance that once the mother has had time to recover and think she might decide that she wants him." McCoy said with a sigh. "Giving birth on her own must have been very difficult on her."

"The people of the settlement did seem very friendly and open with each other." Jim said."

"Still, she may be very young. Or might have been in denial that she was pregnant, or maybe they do not think well of the fathers race. There are many reasons that a mother might abandon her child." McCoy said.

"May I make a suggestion Captain?" Mr. Spock asked.

"Go ahead."

"Perhaps we should inform Randle the head of the settlement. He may know of who the child belongs to or have an idea why it has been abandoned."

"Who's going to take care of the little one till then?" Chapel asked.

Jim gave her his signature smile. Spock stared right at her and McCoy gave her a' isn't it obvious' look.

"Well I suppose I could. For one night, then somebody else is taking him." Chapel said with only the slightest hesitation. She picked the baby up with a look of adoration.

"Yes maam." Jim said.

He and Spock headed out McCoy's office together.

"Jim, what happens if we do not find his mother who will take care of him tomorrow?"

"I don't think Chapel is really going to let him go and Uhura likes babies, doesn't she?"

"The female members of staff may become slightly insulted if you only recruit them for the looking after of the infant. And there is the possibility we may be looking after him for several weeks until we can turn him over to the authorities at a Star Base.

"Well.. I don't know Spock. It's a difficult situation. The best we can do for him is to find his mother."

* * *

><p>Spock was looking down at the PADD trying to check through all the evacuees documents. It was his job to check they were all in order but he also wondered if they might offer him some information on the child. Some hint as to his identity. His meeting with Randle had gone well. He and Jim had discovered that the R'Dena man had become ill whilst on the planet and had spent six weeks staying with a family on the planet whilst he recovered. Spock surmised it was likely this would be the father. Randle had said he had his suspicions about who the mother may be and asked for the time to approach the girl himself as she was more likely to open up to somebody familiar than to some official looking Star Fleet members.<p>

Spock kept getting distracted as he worked though. He could feel Jim's growing lust through their bond. Every time he glanced over his shoulder he saw Jim sat on the sofa nursing a whiskey and staring impatiently at him. Finally Spock snapped. He sighed and shut down his PADD then walked over to Jim stood between his knees and bent his head down to kiss him. It quickly became heated and deep as they explored each others mouths.

Then the door bell ran.

"Who is it?" Jim shouted barely hiding his annoyance as Spock took a couple of steps back

"McCoy."

They shared a quick glance before Jim shouted for McCoy to come in.

The door slide open and McCoy stepped in baby in arms.

"Hey is something up with the kiddo?" Jim said standing up to get a better look at the child.

"Yes and no. Nurse chapel couldn't get him to settle. I checked him over and I think his metabolism means that despite his age he only needs to sleep five hours a night and it looks like he's sticking to that."

"And.."

"And I need my head nurse fresh and rested to carry out the hundred and forty health checks on the evacuees with me tomorrow. So I though who on this ship functions perfectly with only four hours sleep.."

"I believe you are referring to me Doctor." Spock answered.

"Wow." Jim said holding his hand up. "You can't leave the kid here. Spock and I don't know anything about babies. And Spock and I were about to have private time." Jim said the last part pointedly.

"The kid needs somebody to look after him and you two definitely do not need to be having more sex."

"Hey!"

"Here." McCoy handed the baby to Spock. Spock's long fingers wrapped around the small body holding him at arms length. The baby looked down at him with wide puzzled eyes then screamed.

"Hey, that's not how you do it." Jim said walking over. He took the child and cradled him against his chest. "Like this. Here try." Jim gently transferred the child to Spock's arms and this time held him properly.

"See, you got it all sorted out." McCoy said. He reached behind the open door and picked up a bag.

"Baby formula; nappies; a new onesie and a Noah basket. You're all set. Have fun."

"Hey, no, no wait." Jim said as McCoy walked out the door. He turned to look at Spock.

"What the hell are we meant to do now?"

"I believe we should check whether the child is hungry or needs changing then put him to bed."

"I can't believe Bones."

"It can not be that difficult Jim."

Jim looked up and down at Spock.

"Well, the two of you do look kind of adorable together."

Jim leaned over Spock and gently stroked down the infants cheek.

"Gouchi gouchi goo."

"Gouchi gouchi goo, Jim?"

"It's baby talk."

"What did you say to him?"

"I.. never mind. " Jim decided it probably wasn't worth trying to explain baby talk to Spock he would just say it was illogical, and Jim would probably agree.

"What do you thinks going to happen to the little guy?" Jim asked worried.

"I do not know Jim."

They both stood close together looking down at the baby for a long minute. The baby stared back, his intelligent purple eyes blinking up at them.

"So, what was first on the list?" Jim finally asked his voice soft.

"Seeing if he wishes to feed."

"Okay, Formula then."

Jim searched through the bag and found a bottle that was filled with a milky liquid. It had a note connected to it telling Jim how to warm it in the replicator. Jim went to the replicator and followed the instructions then when the replicator pinged he opened up its little slot and shook some of the liquid onto his wrist. He had seen people do that before. Happy that the liquid wouldn't burn the boys little throat he handed it to Spock.

Spock examined the bottle intently then tilted it towards the child.

"I think your meant to nudge his lips with the teat. The he'll know he's meant to drink."

Spock raised a single eyebrow at Jim before doing as he said. Within seconds the baby was happily suckling at the bottle.

"Looks like he was hungry."

Spock did not reply, he watched the child as it drank his expression unreadable even to Jim. After drinking a quarter of the bottle the baby pulled away gurgling slightly.

"Do you think he's had enough?"

"Yeah. I think we're meant to feed him during the night though. I seem to remember something about three o'clock feeds."

"I shall be sure to feed him at exactly o' three hundred hours Jim."

"You have to burp him too."

Spock looked curiously at Jim.

"Lie put him on your shoulder and tap his back gently."

Spock carefully lifted the child and placed him up near his shoulder, he held him gently with one hand and tapped his back with the other.

"How do you know these things about babies?"

"I don't, not really, it's just stuff I've heard in movies."

The baby made a small noise. Spock froze his face taking on the guarded stoci expression he used when on duty.

Realizing what happened Jim burst out laughing.

"Is it normal for the child to vomit whilst being burped?"

"Yeah." Jim continued to laugh. "I guess I should have warned you about that one."

"Will you hold the child for a moment?"  
>Jim held his hands out. The baby cooed as he was passed over. Jim was still laughing softly. He shut up the minute Spock whipped his slightly sick stained shirt off over his head.<p>

"Um..." Jim said taking in the beautifully sculptured form of his lover's body. Was it right to be getting a hard on when you were holding a baby? And was it right that after three years the sight of your boyfriends bare chest could still leave you speechless.

"He's uh.. he's definitely dry. So... bedtime."

"Yes."

Jim gently rocked the baby as Spock picked up the Noah's basket. He carried it to their bedroom. Two seconds later he had walked back into the sitting room. He cleared the coffee table and easily picked it up. Jim followed him to watch as Spock set the little bed/ basket up with the blankets that McCoy had left and then placed it on the table he had set at the foot of their bed.

"Is that right Jim?"

"I assume so."

Jim carefully lowered the tiny baby into the soft covers and tucked him in hoping that even if it wasn't right it was a least okay for one night.

The child lay still for a moment and then gave a sudden piercing cry.

"Perhaps something to soothe him?" Spock suggested.

Jim picked the baby back up again. He held him close to his body his hand resting on the back of the babes head.

"Shush, shush, shush." Jim said half trying to calm the kid half begging for the piercing noise to stop.

Surprisingly it worked. Jim kept gently shushing the child and waling around the room until he sensed he was asleep. He lowered the baby back into its bed and crossed his fingers. The child's eyes were cut it waved it's hand as Jim put the blankets over him and his pudgy little fingers closed around the blanket but then he drifted off to sleep.

"It worked." Jim said smiling at Spock.

"So.. uh where were we?"

Jim walked over and squeezed Spock's hand.

"Jim, do you really think this is appropriate."

"He's asleep. And far too young to understand what's going on anyways."

He kissed Spock then drew his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down lightly in the way he knew always drove Spock mad. Sure enough Spock gave a small groan.

"Jim..."

Jim kissed him again and railed his hands down Spock's warm chest stopping just above the waist line of his black slacks.

"Jim?"

"I want you Spock. It's been a long day and I just want a little love from my beautiful boyfriend. I promise I'll be quiet."

Spock looked down his warm brown eyes filled with the intensity of lust. Then before Jim knew what was happening he was being kissed fiercely and pushed towards the bed. As the back of his knees ht the mattress and he fell backward into the bed there was another long piercing scream.

"No, no, no." Jim moaned covering his face with his hands,

Spock frowned slightly at Jim and then he went down to the end of the bed and peered down into the baby's basket.

"He needs something to comfort him. " He said quietly.

"What do you suggest?"

"How about music Jim?"

"Yeah, it's worth a try."

Spock left the room coming back seconds later with his lyre in hand. He sat at the end of the bed and began to pay a gentle tune. It was familiar to Jim, Spock had played it before. He shuffled onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillow listening to the music. The baby soon quietened down and as Spock moved onto a second tune Jim let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p>Jim was awoken by another scream. He stretched as he came too feeling a warm body wrapped around him.<p>

"I'll get it Jim. You need to be properly rested to perform your duties."

The warm body was gone and Jim let a small moan of complaint escape his lips.

"Quiet little one. " He heard Spock whisper. Within two minutes the baby had stopped crying. Jim tried to rouse himself to offer Spock help. He opened his eyes and saw in Spock's shadow in the soft orange light he had turned on to care for the child. He was walking around the room rocking the baby in his arms and singing softly under his breath in Vulcan. Jim felt his chest ache. It was beautiful. Then Spock had turned his back on him and walked out their bedroom. Jim shut his eyes and fell back into a contented sleep

* * *

><p>When Jim left his bedroom in the morning he was fully rested and ready to deal with the day. He did feel guilty at the fact that Spock was not in bed with him and he had been left to look after the child all night. He padded into the small sitting room in his bare feet. Spock was sat on the couch. Baby snuggled up in the crook of one arm, holding a PADD in the other.<p>

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Are you okay?"  
>"Fine Jim. The child did not go back to sleep but he is calm. He enjoys audio stimulation have been reading to him. I have also fed and changed him so I believe he is temporarily contented."<br>Jim sat down next to him, he noticed the calm contented look in Spock's eyes and was struck full of questions he had never thought to ask before. But now was not the time.

"Want me to take him for a minute?" Jim asked.

"If you will. I wish to wash."

"Okay." Spock transferred the child into his arms. It seemed that even after only a night Spock was already comfortable with handling the child.

As Spock showered Jim sat and looked at the child and thought. It sure was a cute little kid, didn;t fuss or scream to much and he did feel quiet comfortable holding him. He thought about how Spock had looked the previous night rocking and singing to the baby and he couldn't help but think that it seemed like Spock was a born father.

Just as Spock was coming back into the room 9already fully dressed in uniform) the doorbell rang.

"Come in." Jim shouted.

McCoy stepped in.

"The kids survived your parenting skills then."

"Yeah, you know Spock's actually a natural."

Spock's cheeks blushed slightly green at this comment.

"Well, we've found the mother, without proper post natal care she caught an infection and was brought in last nigh. She's young, seventeen I think. She panicked. But she was rightly relieved when I told her that her child was safe. She wants to see him."

"That is a good thing." Spock said simply.

"Yeah, do you think he'll be okay with her?"

"In time, if she has a good support system. One minute of fear does not mean that she'll be a bad mother."

"No, no I wasn't saying that." Jim replied. "I just want to know the little guys safe."

"Don't tell me you bonded?"

"No exactly Bones."

"Well bring him to the sick bay in about twenty minutes."

"Yes Captain." Jim teased.

Once McCoy had left Jim and Spock shared a glance. Spock walked over to Jim and silently lay his hand on the baby's head. He cooed softly in response.

* * *

><p>An hour later Jim and Spock were in the sick bay looking down at a young girl as she rocked her baby and cried. Her own mother stroked her hair trying to calm her.<p>

"I'm sorry baby." She muttered through her sobs. "I am so sorry. I am never going to leave you again. "I'm going to look after you baby I promise."

McCoy had already had a long conversation with the new mother and grandmother. A lot of advice had been given and a lot of promises had been made and it seemed like the girl was going to get a lot of support from her parents. They were angry with her of course, she had hide a preganancy then a child from them but Jim could see the love in the older woman's eyes as she looked down at the baby. He believed her when she promised him that she would look after her daughter and grandson and that they would even find a way to contact the father who they had rather liked (a little less now they knew he had impregnated their daughter but still). Spock and Jim said goodbye to the child and left the sick bay together.

"Well, that's a happy ending." Jim said with a smile.

"Indeed Jim. As you said , it is best for the child to be with his mother."

Jim fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So... Spock. Did you ever consider having children?"

"Not till recently Jim."

"How recently exactly?" Jim asked with an easy smile.

"Twelve point three hours ago. But I believe I have assessed the idea fully and have found that I am definitely for it."

"Definitely ?" Jim teased.

"Definitely Jim."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note.

Obviously I didn't manage twenty one shots in twenty days, eleven is still okay and some of these I am quiet proud of. That is why I am taking this story off line and publishing a few of the chapters as one shots so if there are any of these you want me to keep please just message me. 


End file.
